Just When You Least Expect It
I'm running as fast as I can right now. I dont't know if he's still chasing me. My life might be coming to an end! Oh no, is that him? AHHH- TWO MONTHS AGO wow Bayleef, I can't believe we finally made it to Ecruteak city!" I said. "Bayleef Bay!" My first Pokèmon replied. Suddenly we bumped into a strange old man with grey hair on the back of his head, blue eyes, and a white shirt. He turned around and looked at us. "Hello, just when you least expect it! I am Cameron the Photographer! Would you like a photo of yourself?" He asked. There was something strange about this man. He was obviously about 70 years old, but he had the voice of a 20-year old. Also, he kept running in place-like he had the energy to run a marathon! "Um, sure," I said, trying to be polite. He took a picture. Everything seemed normal, except the flash of the light was more grey than white. I assumed it was just an old camera and thanked Cameron. Then we parted ways. Or so I thought. I was in Blackthorn City, ready for my last Gym battle, where a man stopped me. "Hi again, Soul! It's me, Cameron the Photographer! Would you like another photo?" I froze. Soul. How did he know my name, if Gold was here, he would use his Quilava to burn Cameron's camera. I, on the other hand, let curiousity get the best of me, letting him take a picture of me, Bayleef, Entei, Raikou, and my Shiny Gyrados. Again, he thanked me and walked towards the Ice Path. I thought I've seen the last of him. But boy, was I wrong. A month later, I was the Indigo League champion and decided to start a journey in Kanto. I had my newly-caught Lugia fly me to Pallet to start where my idol, Red, started his journey with his Charmander. I landed right behind Red's house, and I almost fainted in fear. There he was, Cameron the Photographer. But he looked different from the last two times i saw him. His hair was more of a light grey, and so was his eyes. Not only that, but he sounded 15, which I knew was impossible. "Hello, Soul Silver! It's me, Cameron! Would you like a picture?" I screamed. It just slipped out, but He not only knows my first name, but now my last name? If my cousin Blue was home, he would be literally killing this guy with his Blastoise right now. "Um, no tha-" but I was interuppted my Cameron stealing my six Pokèballs, throwing them on the ground. Out came my Bayleef, Lugia, Pikachu, Gyrados, Entei, and Raikou. Then he took a picture. Now the flash of the camera was dark grey. "Thank you!" He said. I ran to Viridian City as fast as I could, dodging every Pokèmon I could. Once I got to my Cousin's gym, he asked, "why do you look so scared, Soul? Afraid for our battle?" I shook my head. "Then what is it?" my cousin Blue asked, sounding a little worried. I shook my head. "Oh, it's nothing," I lied. After our battle, which I easily won, I sat in the corner for a little while. After a while, Blue stared at me. "Uh, Soul? You've been sitting there for an hour." "Oh, H-have I? Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be going now," I said, leaving. After a while, I totally forgot about Cameron. I already beat the seven other Gym Leaders in Kanto, and even beat my idol, Red, on Mount Silver (My Great-Great Grandpa was the first to make it to the top, that's why it's called Mount SILVER). I decided to go back home, for I havn't been there in two months. When I got to New Bark Town, I froze. Right infront of my house, was Cameron. The Cameron. He looked very different, though. His hair was now pitch-black. His eyes were also pitch black, except for two, tiny neon red pupils. His skin was light grey. He was crying blood, and his shirt was tattered and ripped. This was the first time I realized you could see his rib cage. "Hello, Soul Charlotte Silver. I am Cameron the Photographer. Would you care to have a photo taken?" I started to cry in fear. He sounded 12 now, and he even knew my MIDDLE NAME! I had enough. Without even thinking of getting Lugia to fly me far away or have Raikou carry me to Mount Silver at the speed of lightning. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't even stop to look if he was still behind me. I ran and ran as fast as I could. People from Cherrygrove City looked at me with a frightened look. I ran all the way to Illex Forest, where I collapsed. Suddenly I heard a terrifying, earspitting laugh. "There is no point in running, my dear. Once I get your picture, you will never escape," he said. I tried to get up and run, but my body was stuck to the floor. He then tackled me, and he grinned. His grin was larger than a normal human's. He also had razor-sharp teeth and blood dripping from his mouth. "Remember, my dear child, never trust strangers," he said. He bit my leg with razor sharp teeth as I screamed in pain. I woke up in the Ruins of Alph, and I looked different. I had light grey skin and tattered and ripped clothes. You could see my ribcage. My eyes were pitch black with two neon red pupils. My hair was also pitch black. I was crying blood. I could smile a lot larger than a normal human could. Standing infront of me was Cameron the Photographer. "Welcome to the family, my new daughter," he said. Behind him was about 5 boys, who were also victims and now 'sons' of Cameron the photographer. He offered me a blood-red camera. My soul was now corrupted by a monster. I took the camera and followed my new family deeper into the ruins. Remember, whenever you see Cameron The Photographer, run. Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon Category:In-world Category:In-game